Louise the Fool
by Aosora 'Aoi-chan' Yuzuki
Summary: Louise reverse-summons, sort of. This story will have two different endings, Lady of the Velvet Room (short, two-shot) and Wild Card Persona Master (Longer). Louise meets Igor and learns of the "Shadows" that lurks between dimensions, and her own power. What will she do with her newly discovered abilities? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Life is truth, and never a dream..._

 _All souls know this from birth..._

 _The truth is something that is chosen_

 _and grasped...Sometimes discovered with_

 _one's vision and will._

 _Only by gaining that does the seeker_

 _become truth himself, a cord that_

 _connects past and future._

 _But now, our guest's destiny has been_

 _severed, and the truth languishes_

 _within the hollow, fog-filled forest…_

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière was not very happy. In front of her stood her stood her eternal enemy, Kirche von Anhalt Zerbst. "What do you want _Zerbst_?" she asked her classmate angrily. "Ah, is it that weird that I just want to see that one of my classmates isn't going to have a panic attack before the ritual tomorrow?" Louise's frown deepened "Yes, it is weird." she stated simply. "Oh come on now Louise, I wonder what kind of familiar you will summon. Not that it will be any better than mine, I'm a Zerbst after all." the tall germanian said proudly. "Just you wait, I will summon the strongest, wisest, most beautiful familiar of all!" She shouted to her rival before hurriedly making her way back to her room, leaving a stunned Kirche behind. She would show them…!

After having failed many spells, of which almost every time ended in an explosion, she now stood together with her classmates outside the school building. Today they were going to summon their familiars, which if she failed to do she would be kicked out of the academy and likely disowned by her family for bringing shame upon their name. No. She had to make it, failing was not an option.

Another classmate stepped away from the circle, proudly showing of his familiar to the rest of the class. Though the creature was not magical or special of any kind she started to regret having fallen for her rivals taunts earlier. " _I will summon the strongest, most beautiful familiar of them all!"_ she thought. Then their balding teacher, professor Colbert stepped forward. "Has everyone had their turn?" Louise swallowed hard, but didn't let anyone in her class see just how nervous she was. But just before she was going to call out to her teacher her rival did it for her. "Professor Colbert, ms. Valliere haven't summoned yet." Immediately the others started whispering to each other. "I wonder what she will summon? Maybe a rock?" "No, no it has to be an explosion!" They mocked her not so quietly. "Now then, ms. Valliere, step forward." she did as her teacher told her and walked with her back straight towards the pentagon on the ground. Taking a deep breath and raising her wand she tried to relax as she started the incantation:

"I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar."

It went quiet, no one said a word. She stared at the door that stood not even an arms length in front of her. Suddenly the silence was broken by her classmates jeers, "What? She couldn't even make an explosion today!" "She really is a Zero!" "Zero success, I guess she will be kicked out now…" Colbert's stare made most of them quiet down, but he quickly turned his head back towards the youngest daughter in the Valliére family. She hadn't moved, nor made a single noise as she stood in front of the circle, staring at something ahead of her. Something felt… off, he didn't seem to be the only one who had noticed. Two girls, one short, blue haired girl and one tall redhead suddenly froze as they tried to make sense of their pink haired classmate's unusual behavior. Everyone stopped talking as they noticed the worried looks from the three. Then it clicked for them, she was staring at something that the others couldn't see and the kind professor was just about to call out when she quietly spoke, her voice showing her surprise. "A… door?" she raised her hand to push it open and then she was gone.

Author's note:

Hi everyone! I'm happy to say that I'm back to writing for a while, school and other things have kept me busy but I decided that I would start writing a little bit every day so that I can get the hang of this whole fanfiction writing thing again. Bad news. I am going to discontinue my story "Merlin, the sage of Light" and I will officially put "Allen Walker's secret" and "The Twins of Innocence" on hiatus while I rewrite all the chapters and fix the storyline on them so that I can get a clear'er' view of what I'm trying to write. I have also lost the second and last chapter of "Gift of the phoenix clan" so I will try to find it, but if I can't I am going to put it on my "To rewrite" list so that those of you who read it can read the last part of it.

I am very sorry to have made all of you amazing readers wait for this long, but I will do my best to write during the holidays and those days that I have nothing to do. I am going to update

"Allen Walker's secret" first. But I will not update it until the entire story is done, that way you won't have to wait for every single chapter, and you can re-read it from the beginning to the end without waiting between the chapters. Then I will fix "The twins of Innocence" during Halloween or Christmas break. As an extra apology I will be writing this new story "Louise the Fool" that is going to be a special story with two endings. The first version is going to be short and it will not follow the Anime or manga's story line, it will be like a Two-shot. The next one will be a longer one that will follow the anime story line, but it will probably be a bit slowly updated. I look forward to reading your reviews, and if anyone feel like being my proof-reader you can pm me about it here on fanfiction dot net.

That was all! Bye for now~


	2. Lady of the Velvet Room update

Hello dear readers,

I have now finished the first storyline; "Lady of the Velvet Room" and I have put it up as a new story so that it won't be confused with the other storyline. You can find it along with my other stories and it's named "Louise the Fool: Lady of the Velvet Room" if you want to search for it instead. Please take a look at my other stories too, like "Re: Allen Walker's Secret" that I just updated yesterday. Nine chapters in one day, actually. I feel a bit proud about that... Well hope you like the new chapter and have a nice day.

From/

Aosora 'Aoi-chan' Yuzuki


End file.
